The Darlings In Love (ON HOLD)
by 0o0-Happy-Dagger-0o0
Summary: 1 hell of a high school. 10 lives. 5 unique stuffed up love stories. 1 problem. Will these teens make it through or fall apart? Hatred and Love, will these two emotions take away their most beautiful bonds? Read to find out ;) FAX and other pairs revealed along the way. Rated T for minor swearing and kissing scenes in the future.
1. Chapter 1

**Heeeey! How are you all doing? Ready for this hell of a high school ride? Hopefully you guys enjoy this fan fiction :) **  
**Disclaimer: I am not James Patterson so I don't own Maximum Ride or its characters. **  
**Claimer: I only own Ryan Davis, Simon Aaron Jackson and Stephanie Lauren Miller.**

* * *

_You can love everyone, yet only fall in love with one :)_

* * *

_I'm at a payphone trying to call home_  
_All of my change I spent on you_  
_Where have the times gone, baby it's all wrong_  
_Where are the plans we made for two?_  
_Yeah, I, I know it's hard to remember,_  
_The people we used to be..._  
_It's even harder to picture,_  
_That you're not here next to me._  
"Payphone" by Maroon 5 blasted off Max's smartphone making her groan into her pillow. Her groan came out as a muffled sound that could terrify a 2 year old. Max's red bedroom door slammed open revealing a very agravated Mia.

"MAXIMUM NORA MARTINEZ! GET YOUR LAZY LASS OUT OF BED!", Mia shouted. Her high voice echoing in Max's bedroom causing Max to cover her ears. Mia side stepped and allowed her 4 year old son Jarred into the bedroom. Jarred started jumping and bouncing on Max's bed provoking her. She snapped up grabbed Jarred by his waist and started tickling him. From the corner of her eye she saw Mia leaving her bedroom.

Jarred struggled against Max but her grip was too strong for a 4 year old like him. Jarred begged his aunt to stop tickling him. Max's grip loosened around Jarred's waist as she let go of him. The four year old ran out of the bedroom, his little feet patting the ground as he stormed down the stairs.

Max entered her bathroom and grabbed her toothbrush and started brushing her teeth. As she spat out some foam from the toothpaste, she gazed into the mirror. A pair of chocolate brown eyes started back at her. Her hair looked like a ball of yarn. She sighed in fustration and continued brushing.

* * *

Max stepped out of the shower wrapping her white towel around her slightly tanned body. Strands of her dirty blonde hair stuck to her back as she opened the door to her to her closet and pulled out her grey vanilla knitted cocoon jumper and her white ripped jeans. She picked up her silver pendant angel wings necklace and wore it around her neck, the only necklace she has ever been spotted with. She inserted small simple diamond studs into her ears and grabbed her bag and grey vans and rushed down stairs.

She sat down on the bottom of the stairs and pulled on her grey vans.

Entering the kitchen she saw her sister in law Mia at the stove cooking bacon while Ari, her brother sat at the dining table flipping through the newspaper sipping black coffee.

Max hated black coffee, she didnt get how people drank that. She shuddered at the thought of drinking black coffee and pulled out a chair at the dining table and seated her butt on the cushiony seats.

* * *

Max closed the door of her house, and took in the air. It was her first day at high school. Was she nervous? Hell yeah. Was she scared? No. Why? 'Cause Maximum Nora Martinez doesnt get scared of high school.

She climbed into the school bus and sat down next to her best friend since Kindergarden. Stephanie Lauren Miller. Stephanie wore a grey wind scoop neck dolman tee along with jean shorts that stopped at her knees.

Stephanie's silver hoop earrings matched her shiny silver ballet flats. Stephanie tapped away on her phone.

Max coughed getting Stephanie's attention as Stephanie finally pried her eyes away from her phones screen. Stephanie looked surprised and guilty of not noticing her best friend.

"So, what you doing there?". Max asked trying to see what her best friend was so concentrated on. "Subway Surfer", was all Stephanie said before she went back to her phone playing that stupid game.

A sigh escaped Max's lips as she pulled her ear phones out of her pocket and plugged it into her phone.  
The bus arrived at school and the two best friends got of the bus, mentally preparing themselves for the nightmare called high school.

Their eyes widened when they took it in the school.  
"WOW".

* * *

**Soooo how was it?**  
**The other characters will be revealed in the next few chapters, so hold your shoes and tomatoes. ****_All their outfits are on my profile, do check them out :)_**  
**_Please review and tell me how it was. Critical reviews are welcomed. Don't worry about offending me, and advice or suggestions about the plot or anything is appreciated :D_******  
**Todays Question: Do you like cucumbers or tomatoes more?**  
**Guess what song this is:**

**_Give me love like never before,_**  
_**'cause lately I've been craving more, And **_  
_**It's been a while but I still feel the same,**_  
_**Maybe I should let you go, You **_  
_**Know I'll fight my corner, And that tonight I'll call ya,**_  
_**After my blood is **_  
_**Drowning in alcohol, No I just wanna hold ya.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeey! Woah! That is alot of e's *wipes sweat of her forehead***  
**Anyways, hows it going for my dear sparrows ;) **

**Well, there were some of you that didn't quiet understand who was who in Max's family. More about her family will be revealed soon, so hold it. But, Ari is Max's older brother who is married to Mia; They have a 4 year old son named Jarred. If you have any other questions please please please ask me.**

**A big shout to FaximumEverdeen (Guest) and for guessing the song which was Give Me Love By Ed Sheeran.**

**Reply To FaximumEverdeen: Well 'cause you were a guest I couldn't exactly reply to you, so I am replying to you on here:**

**Forgot tomatoes were a fruit :P I am glad you liked the summary and hopefully you like the following chapters. :D **

**Disclaimer: No, I do not own Maximum Ride or the characters.**

**Claimer: I only own Ryan Davis, Simon Aaron Jackson and Stephanie Lauren Millers, oh and lets not forget the plot.**

* * *

_~ We always thought we would look back onto our tears and laugh, never did we think we would look back on to our laughter and cry :'( ~_

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Fang traipsed down the stairs of his house, in his usual black attire. Many a passer-by would think of him as emo, but he wasn't. He just loved the colour black and he didn't think there was anything wrong with it. His black converse stomped on the staircase of his house as he shook his head in order of getting his shaggy black hair out of his eyes.

"Good Morning, Nicholas. Did you sleep well?", Greeted his mother. "Morning, and yes.", replied Fang.

"Excited about high school?", Laura;Fangs mother questioned him. "No, not really", answered Fang eating his pancake.

Fang really wished his mum would stop pestering him with so many questions, especially about high school. Yeah, it was his first day of freshman. Many would be excited or nervous about high school. But, he didn't really care.

High school was simply a pain, a nightmare that brought back several bad memories from the past. Once, that he had locked down inside.

"Don't you dare get into any trouble this time". Laura warned him. Fang smirked and said "No promises" as he got up from his seat and exited out of the house leaving his mother screaming. "NICHOLAS DOMINIC RIDE! DON'T GET YOURSELF SUSPENDED OR NO MORE PANCAKES!". Fang chuckled hearing this and smirked.

Laura shook her head and sighed. "What am I going to do with this boy".

* * *

Iggy walked down the street with his next door neighbour Ella. People thought they had the whole Romeo and Juliet deal going on, but honestly, he never thought of Ella that way. Yeah, he had to admit she was pretty, if he didn't he would be lying to himself, and he was a pretty bad liar.

Ella's pink leather ballerina flats went well on the green grass that she walked next to. Her necklace bounced into her top, touching her skin causing a chill to flow down her spine. She pulled her love heart diamante silver necklace out of her top and placed it in on top of her pink tie front tank top. **(Outfit on profile)**

Ella was really excited for high school, she even wore her denim shorts that stopped mid thigh.**(Outfit on profile)**

As soon as Ella and Iggy arrived at their new school, they couldn't help but feel surprised. The school was bustling with eagerness and excitement. Everyone had their own style or group. A group of Jocks leaned on a red Ferrari, as a few cheer leaders were pressed on to them. A few Emo's were sitting under a tree with piercing's on their lips,ears and chins. Some students sat at a bench laughing and cracking jokes.

Ella didn't know where to go first. Butterflies danced in her tummy, likely to be doing ballet. Iggy noticing Ella's nervousness grabbed her hand and led her towards the office. They pushed the doors open to the office and entered the main office.

"How may I help you kids?",Asked the receptionist. For some people, the receptionist may have sounded sweet, but to them she just sounded fake and bitchy.

"We are new, and are here to collect our schedules". Ella said. Annoyance seeped into the receptionists voice as she asked them. "Names?". This time the office lady didnt even try to seem nice. "Uh, James Griffths and Ella Eve Hernandez". Iggy told the receptionist.

They both collected their schedules and exited the office in search of their classes. They were bound to get lost sooner or later, the academy was freaking huge.

* * *

A girl in a flowing flower summer dress walked around the school clutching her black cardigan towards herself tighter. She looked around knowing she was lost, there was no point in denying that. She had to find the main office before the bell. **(Outfit on profile)**

She looked down at her phone as she rammed right into a stranger. She had to say he was damn cute. The boy caught her by her hands and asked her if she was okay. She nodded, too shocked to say anything.

"Hi, I am Zack Cooper, but you can call me Gazzy". The boy, Gazzy greeted her. "Uh..hi..I..am..Monique Tiffany Sanders...uh you can call me Nudge". Nudge didnt know why she was stammering.

"You okay? You seemed pretty lost?". Gazzy asked politely making Nudge internally melt into a puddle of goo. Nudge didnt know why she was acting this way. "Yeah, I am kinda lost, need to find the office".

Gazzy led her to the office where she collected her schedule and they walked of together.

* * *

A girl pulled the doors open as she came into the office. Her hips swayed left to right making her lime green skirt bounce up and down giving a free view of her black lace undies. Her breasts popped out of her front zip black lace top that stopped under her breasts. **(Outfit on profile)**

The receptionist looked up at the young girl in disgust, but she had to admit the necklace and earrings were kinda nice.

"Here to collect my schedule". The girl said in her sickly sweet nasally voice. The office lady cringed at her voice and asked her name. "Lissa Kaityln Sanders".

Lissa collected her scheduled and walked out of the main office. Her lime green high heels tapping on the shiny floors of Kingston Academy.

She stalked to her locker, and put her bag in.

Her body clashed onto the floors of the academy making a loud thump. Everyone's eyes were on her and so was the spotlight. For the first time she didn't like being in the spotlight. In front of her stood a boy with brown eyes, that looked guilty. He lend out his hand offering her help. She waved it off and got up.

Glaring at the boy she stomped of to her home room.

* * *

Fang searched for something in his locker when his best friend walked up to him.

Fang and Simon greeted each other and did their handshake that Simon insists on doing every time they meet.

"Did you see that slut, so glad I bumped into her, I offered her help but she like waved me off, gosh didn't even let me apologise". Fang smirked at Simon's rant and walked off leaving Simon rambling to himself.

Fang walked to his home room as someone bumped into him making him fall over. With the girl laying on top, he was underneath her with his hands around her waist. Fang looked up to find a pair of brown chocolate eyes staring back at him. They stared at each other until the girl broke away.

The girl got up and brushed herself as she glared at him. "Watch it, emo boy". The girl snarled at him before walking off in the opposite direction.

Fang knelt down to the ground picked up a book that was obviously the girl's. "Maximum Nora Martinez". Fang whispered. He smirked, and mentally muttered; suits her.

He picked up the book and walked off in search for his homeroom.

* * *

**So how was it? Good or Bad?**

**Or just plain sucky?**

**All their outfits are on my profile, please do check them out :)**

**If you have any questions, please please ask me.**

**What song is this?**

**_And now when all is done, _****_There is nothing to say_**

**_You have gone and so effortlessly, You have won_**

**_You can go ahead tell them_**

**_Tell them all I know now, Shout it from the roof tops_**

**_Write it on the skyline, All we had is gone now_**

**_Tell them I was happy,And my heart is broken_**

**_All my scars are open_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello my lovely readers/followers and awesomely awesome reviewers. **

**The song was Impossible by Shontelle. It's a really nice song, do check it out. A big shout out to FaximumEverdeen for guessing that :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride or its characters.**

**Claimer: I only own Ryan Davis, Simon Aaron Jackson, Stephanie Lauren Millers and the plot of this fan fiction. **

* * *

_~ Its hard to forget someone, who gave you alot to remember ~_

* * *

_Previously on The Darlings In Love:_

_Fang walked to his home room as someone bumped into him making him fall over. With the girl laying on top, he was underneath her with his hands around her waist. Fang looked up to find a pair of brown chocolate eyes staring back at him. They stared at each other until the girl broke away._

_The girl got up and brushed herself as she glared at him. "Watch it, emo boy". The girl snarled at him before walking off in the opposite direction._

_Fang knelt down to the ground picked up a book that was obviously the girl's. "Maximum Nora Martinez". Fang whispered. He smirked, and mentally muttered; suits her._

_He picked up the book and walked off in search for his home room._

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Max walked into home room and sat down at empty seat between a girl and boy. The girl's shirt barely covered her cleavage and stopped right under her breasts. Max felt like puking at how bright her skirt and shoes were.

"Sup, the name's Maximum but you can call me Max". Max introduced herself to the pair she sat between. The girl turned her attention to Max and stared at while keeping her face impassive. A few seconds later a look of disgust appeared on the chick's face as she scanned Max up and down. "I am Lissa, but don't talk to me slut". Lissa said. Max raised her eyebrow and responded "Looks who talking about being a slut, I am sure your the slut out of us". "Seen the mirror lately, whore". Lissa shot back. "I am sorry, but my mirror doesn't describe me". Max retorted.

From the corner of Max's eye she could see the boy sitting next to her smirking and watching as if this was very amusing. Lissa gapped at Max and then turned her attention to the teacher.

"Hi, I am James Griffiths, but you can call me Iggy". The boy sitting on the right of Max said. Max smiled and questioned Iggy "Iggy? what kind of a name is that?". "Your not one to talk _Maximum". _Iggy shot back emphasising on Maximum.

Max smirked and said "Touche".

Iggy's and Max's attention was snapped back to the front of the room as the home room door slammed open as a boy ran in breathing hard.

"Sorry Mr...". The boy trailed of not knowing the teacher's name. "Mr. Elms". The home room teacher replied. "Now, bother explaining why you are late to my class and you came running in disturbing the class". Mr. Elms interrogated the young man. "Sorry, it wont happen again, my mother's car broke down". The boy explained.

"Name?". Mr. Elms questioned. "Ryan Davis". The teen boy replied.

* * *

Fang entered his homeroom and looked for his name on the seats. His saw his name tag on a desk next to a desk which was taken by girl. She had red highlights in her brunette hair.

As Fang seated himself down, her blue eyes darted on to Fang as checked him out.

"Hi, I am Stephanie". The girl introduced herself. "Fang". Fang said and nodded acknowledging her.

"Okay, then _Fang". _Stephanie emphasised on Fang.

* * *

"OMG!I am so excited! Aren't you? Its like getting a talking dog. OMG! A talking dog would be like so cool! Don't you think. Like you could totally share all your feelings with the dog, and it could like tell you what they think and give you some advice. That would soooooo awesome.". Rambled Nudge.

"I never thought about having a talking dog but that would be cool". Replied Ella as they sat next to each other in home room.

"Miss Hernandez, and Miss Sanders, would you please quiet down there, I am trying to talk to my class here'", warned Mrs. Robertson.

Nudge and Ella stopped talking and finally diverted their attention to the teacher.

* * *

Gazzy walked into his home room class with a goofy smile on his face. Why? He has planted a stink bomb in the literature room, it's supposed to blow up at 3rd period. He couldn't wait for it. Everyone's reactions would be priceless.

He walked down the middle aisle of desks and sat down next to a boy.

"Hi, I am Zack Cooper but you can call me Gazzy". Gazzy introduced himself. "Oh Hey, I am Simon Aaron Jackson". Replied Simon.

Two boys talked and talked even when the teacher warned them.

"THAT'S IT! YOU TWO! COOPER AND JACKSON! PRINCIPAL'S OFFICE NOW!". Demanded Mr. Kyle. "Demanding Much", Muttered Gazzy sending Simon in hysterics of laughter while the teacher shot bullets at them through his eyes.

* * *

The bell rang signally period 1 which was Assembly on Monday's. Yay me thought Max sarcastically. Max walked to Assembly along with Iggy who she met at home room class and his neighbour/ friend Ella.

"Iggy, remember how I told you there was this chick named Angel who's elder sister Teara used to come here, and how she died right?". Ella asked Iggy.

"Uh, yeah I guess". Iggy replied, not knowing where this is going.

"Well, she said that Assembly's last only like 20 minutes and the period was for 1 hour, so the students got to do whatever they wanted". Ella said trying to make the atmosphere happier.

Stephanie walked up to Max,Iggy and Ella and introduced herself. "Hello, I am Stephanie Lauren Miller, you can call me Steph if you want, and I am Maxie-poo's bestie.

"Maxie- poo?", Ella asked, an amused expression on her face. "I love this chick already". Chirped Iggy

* * *

Ryan, Simon and Fang walked through the hallways of Kingston Academy.

Students rushed through the hallways trying to get to assembly. Fang's eyes looked around the corridors, scanning everybody. He saw the girl who had bumped into him; Maximum Nora Martinez.

That name was now permanently tattooed in him.

A girl he recognised from homeroom walked up to Maximum, what was her name? Thats right Stephanie.

Ryan, Fang, and Simon walked into the Assembly Hall and sat down at a seat. Students filled in, grabbing a seat looking bored as ever. Some looked happy to be here, and some just didn't care.

Well, at least show they didn't care.

Fang's phone vibrated making Fang check his phone. There was a message from his younger adopted sister Angel. She was asking how he like school. He simply replied okay.

Fang put his phone back into his pocket and looked up, immediately regretting it. There on one of the walls of Kingston Academy hung was a photo frame, with the photo of Fang's older sister. Who had committed suicide cause of high school pressure.

Teara Dominic Ride...

* * *

**So how was it?**

**Tell me?**

**It doesn't hurt to review**

**Any questions? Please ask me.**

**What song is this:**

_**You can be the best  
You can be the king kong banging on your chest**_

**_You could beat the world_**

**_You could beat the war_**

**_You could talk to God, go banging on his door_**

**_You can throw your hands up_**  
**_You can be the clock_**  
**_You can move a mountain_**  
**_You can break rocks_**  
**_You can be a master_**  
**_Don't wait for luck_**  
**_Dedicate yourself and you can find yourself_**

**Enjoy :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**YO! Hows it going for all for you?**

**Just want to say that there will be FAX! and lots of it...soon. Please Please Please don't give up on this story yet, I promise FAX and there shall be FAX! Yes, there will be other pairs, however it will be revealed later on.**

**A big shout to Anon (Guest) Thank you so much for reviewing, be it even as a guest. Yes its Hall Of Fame by The Script. **

**A big shout to Artemisia Selene for guessing the song correctly. **

**Disclaimer: I am not James Patterson therefore I do not own Maximum Ride or its characters. **

**Claimer: I only own the plot and Stephanie Lauren Miller, Ryan Davis, Simon Aaron Jackson**

* * *

_I never let you go, because in the back of my mind we will get our second chance... :/_

* * *

_Previously on The Darlings In Love:_

_Fang put his phone back into his pocket and looked up, immediately regretting it. There on one of the walls of Kingston Academy hung was a photo frame, with the photo of Fang's older sister. Who had committed suicide cause of high school pressure._

_Teara Dominic Ride..._

* * *

**Chapter 4:**

Stephanie sat down next to Max, who sat next to Iggy. Ella was seated on the right side of Iggy. A redhead sat down next to Stephanie glaring at Max. Stephanie's head turned to the right and looked at Max. She narrowed her eyes at Max and raised an eyebrow. "Don't ask". Max muttered before returning her eyes to the front.

The principal awkwardly coughed into the microphone trying to get everyone attention.

"Attention seeker". Iggy muttered full on glaring at the principal. Max chuckled while Ella giggled. Stephanie smiled at Iggy's little joke.

* * *

The principal started his speech...

"Welcome back to our Sophomore, Junior and Senior students. A fresh welcome to our freshman students. I am sure you will enjoy High School, its a big step but don't worry. There is alot of new things to try out so don't be shy".

Max snorted when the Principal said the world shy. Max was anything but shy.

Fang smirked hearing the principal start his speech, the speech every principal does to motivated the students.

"Kingston Academy is very different from your average high school. Your schedule will be different everyday. You will have assembly every Monday, and if by chance assembly finishes early students are aloud to enjoy the day however you must be in the campus".

Simon smiled hoping assembly finishes soon so he could chill.

"Some off you have bleachers on your schedule, I am sure many of you are wondering what that is. Bleachers is when you all of a chance to go and sit on the bleachers and chill. It was made for homework, but some of you obviously wont do. It is a tradition that has been going on for more then 78 years and we wish to keep it going".

"The biggest difference is out Friday. Every Friday you all will go to your homeroom class, and then you will probably have practises for something such as, athletics,sports, art, dance , theatre or music. In 2nd period you will make your way to the bleachers. There we will have Athletics and Sports competitions. It's usually the people that join these activities or the best of their P.E. Classes.".

"After Athletics and Sports Competitions we will have a Theatre play, acted out by the students of Drama and Theatre. We hope you all enjoy it will be time for lunch. It gives time for everyone to have food and eat"

"After that we will have an Art Exhibition, the art class student's weekly art will be displayed there. It will be held in the Art Studio. Students may talk about their artwork or they will have a presentation about art there also".

"Then we will have have a Dance Showcase. There will be performances from the students of Dance. The performances last about 30 minutes giving us about 30 minutes spare. The teachers of Dance which are Mrs. Gray the Ballet Princess, the Contemporary Queen, Mr. Billington who is the Contemporary King and then we have Mr. D'Souza he is our Hip Hop and Break dance expert. Those teachers and students usually organise a presentation or fun and enjoyable activity for all for you."

"Last but not the least, Music. In our Music Concert we will have performances organised by the students of Music and the teachers, Miss Mackenzie, our singing bird; Mr. Norman our Guitar Expert; Then we have Mrs Hindall who is the expert in Percussion; Mr. Chang who is amazing at Woodwind. ".

"Thats it for today, hopefully you all have fun. Enjoy and try new things. At Kingston Academy there is always so much to see, and so much to explore".

At that Mr. Purcell the principal of Kingston Academy finished dismissing all the students.

* * *

**Sorry the chapter is short, next chapter will hopefully be longer. **

**Thanks for reading this and please do review. **

**Tell me how it is. :) Also give me suggestions or things I can improve on Thanks.**

**What song is this: **

_**here comes the rain again  
falling from the stars  
drenched in my pain again  
becoming who we are**_

**_as my memory rests_**  
**_but never forgets what I lost_**


	5. Chapter 5

**Yo! Hows it going? Thanks to everyone that reviewed. Love you all. **

**The song was Wake Me Up When September Ends by Green Day. A big shout out to My-Username-Sucks 14 for guessing the song :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride or its characters**

**Claimer: I only own Simon Aaron Jackson, Stephanie Lauren Miller, Ryan Davis**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Walking down the hallways of Kingston Academy, Max couldn't help but wonder. How this year would be like? Awesome and fun or boring and lame. Max didn't know what to think of this school.

There were things she didn't like about it, yet there were things she did like about it. Gosh, she was starting to confuse herself.

Stephanie noticed the lost look on Max's face but couldn't help but ask. "You kay?". Max nodding shrugging it off.

* * *

Fang walked down hallways of Kingston Academy in between Ryan and Simon. His hands were buried into the pockets of his jeans.

His mind kept wondering back to the picture, to that name. _Teara Dominic Ride . _

Fang was sure neither Simon or Ryan saw the photo and he was glad in somewhat way.

Fang had tried so hard to forget that name, that face. The same eyes, the same smile. It always came back haunting him.

He would never admit this out loud, but he loved his sister, and he missed her.

Everyone thought it was suicide, but it was murder.

_It was a murder..._

* * *

Lissa walked down the hallways in the heels, as they clicked and clacked against the floor. She flicked her red hair as she passed a bunch of football players. They stared at her cleavage and her ass making Lissa smile.

Her job was done, her parents would love her for this. Lissa couldn't help but smile, maybe she wasn't proud of herself but her parents would be. Maybe she didn't like what she was doing, but her parents do.

Lissa opened her locker and took what she needed for her next class: Graphics AP.

Lissa had always wanted to be a Graphics Designer, so Graphics was her main subject.

* * *

Iggy walked along with Ella, Stephanie and Max. The school was so big and so not average.

* * *

Simons bag bumped into Ryan making him off balance for a second or so. Ryan growled at Simon and they both cracked up. Laughing and cracking jokes they walked down the hallways of Kingston High.

"Wow! Fang, your extra quiet right now". Simon said, humour dripping of his words as he teased Fang.

"Awww did the principal scare wittle Fangles?". Ryan said in a baby voice as he laughed.

The boys quieted down as they realised, that Fang wasn't paying attention to them.

"Fang?". Simon asked, as he waved his hands infront of Fang's face.

Snapping out of his thoughts, Fang nodded as the boys brushed it off.

* * *

Scanning the hallways, as she glared at Lissa's barely covered back. Brigid huffed at her fate. She always thought that she was so much better then Lissa. Like totally. Lissa never really slept with guys, unless she actually liked them, or they forced her. Brigid was so much better at getting guys, but she was known as Lissa and Co.

Brigid hated being under Lissa, it just annoyed her so much. But this time. At this high school, she was going to leave Lissa way behind.

* * *

Max walked into her class;English AP. Max loved writing, maybe not reading as much, but she enjoyed writing. She wasnt a nerd or a workaholic or anything.

Song writing, poems, and stories came naturally to her. Names were written on desks calling out to their owners.

Maximum Martinez. Max saw her name tag on a desk in between two other desks. Max groaned, wondering why does she always gets stuck in the middle.

She put her bag underneath her desk and sat down. The emo boy she had bumped into earlier in the day entered the classroom, as his eyes roamed around the class.

Max saw the boy walking towards her. She looked at the two name tags, Nicholas Ride and Ryan Davis. She crossed her fingers hoping the emo boy wasn't seated next to her.

The boy sulked into the seat next to her. Max groaned as the boy next to her smirked.

"Fang". He introduced himself, Max glanced at the name tag and then at Fang. She shot him a confused glance, questioning him. "My name is Nicholas, but everyone calls me Fang".

Understanding radiating of her face as she introduced herself. "Maximum Ride, but people call me Max".

There was something about Fang, that attracted Max. She hated him, yet she seemed...attracted to him? Naaah...Maximum Ride doesn't get attracted towards a guy.

Must have been the lack of her favourite nut bar, she thought.

Totally unaware of how wrong she was.

* * *

Stephanie and Iggy sat down next to each other in Social Studies. Iggy was mentally throwing a party, fortunate that there weren't assigned seats.

The teacher started her lesson.

"Hello everyone, my name is Mrs. Robertson, and I am your social studies teacher for the year. This year we will be focussing on our country and classical studies, along with history. This will be your seating for the rest of the year, so please dont keep changing your seats, if you don't like your seats then please talk to me". She said as she wrote her name on the board.

"I have a few rules in the class, that must be followed, no excuses what so ever".

The teacher droned on and on, as Iggy and Stephanie stared out the window dreaming.

* * *

**Thanks to everyone that reviews my story or follows it. I am sorry for not updating earlier, my niece spilled tea on my laptop, making it die. So its back now YAY! You guys might find this a filler chapter, but it really isn't. There are some small details that won't meet the eye until you focus on them. So please please please review.**

**Until I get 3 reviews I won't update :( **

**Guess the song :)**

_**Or will you stay  
Even if it hurts  
Even if I try to push you out  
Will you return?  
And remind me who I really am  
Please remind me who I really am**_

Everybody's got a dark side  
Do you love me?  
Can you love mine?  
Nobody's a picture perfect  
But we're worth it  
You know that we're worth it  
Will you love me?  
Even with my dark side?

_****_**RnR **


	6. Chapter 6

**Heeeeeeeeeey**** Hows it going? Well, I am back with a new chapter, so enjoy. Wow! When I opened my email, I was surprised at the amount of reviews I got. Reviews = higher self esteem = more and better updates :) Thanks to everyone who updated :D**

**The song was Dark Side by Kell Clarkson and congrats to Disney's Gurl, MusicAnonymous, FaxMRpercabethPJ, Purplepeyton, for getting it correct. If I have missed your name out, please tell me. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride or its characters.**

**Claimers: I only own my OCs and the plot**

* * *

_There are songs that make you sad when you hear them, but it aren't the songs that make you sad, it are the people behind the memories. :)_

* * *

_Previously on The Darlings In Love: _

_He would never admit this out loud, but he loved his sister, and he missed her._

_Everyone thought it was suicide, but it was murder._

_It was a murder..._

_Brigid hated being under Lissa, it just annoyed her so much. But this time. At this high school, she was going to leave Lissa way behind._

_There was something about Fang, that attracted Max. She hated him, yet she seemed...attracted to him? Naaah...Maximum Ride doesn't get attracted towards a guy._

_Must have been the lack of her favourite nut bar, she thought._

_Totally unaware of how wrong she was._

_The teacher droned on and on, as Iggy and Stephanie stared out the window dreaming._

* * *

Brigid sat down in her class next to some hot guy, who would obviously want to get into her pants. Like duh she thought as she flipped her hair. Every guy obviously wanted her, she was so drop dead gorgeous. Like totally. She thought.

She battled her eye lashes and nudged the boys leg, the boy seemed to not pay any attention to her. Brigid sighed and slumped into her seat.

"Hey, I am Brigid". She finally introduced herself.

The "hot" boy turned towards Brigid and scanned her body, a confused look came across his face.

"Hi, I am Ryan Davis". He responded.

* * *

**Next Period (Cause I don't want to bore you all)  
**

Max met up with Stephanie in the hallways of Kingston Academy. They cracked jokes as their laughed echoed in the corridors. Pulling the door open they stepped into the art room. They took their seats infront of a girl with barely any clothes on.

A disgusted look came upon Max's face, as she looked Lissa up and down. Lissa frowned and looked away, ignoring Max and Stephanie.

"Atleast we know, what Santa's getting her for christmas". Max sneered.

Stephanie laughed as the teacher came in.

"Hello everyone, my name is Mrs. Hartig and I am your Art teacher for the year. Through out the year we will be focusing on Design, Paintings, Sketching and etc".

The teacher started speaking after she had written her name on the board.

"I am sure you all are aware of how special every Friday is for us. Right?". A group of Yes's or Yeah's and occasionally Yup's roared around the room.

"Well, in that case I don't have to do any explaining. This whole week, we will be working for that. The theme for this week is Love or Hatred. You have to choose an emotion and paint, draw, whatever you want. For example if you were doing Love, you could do a comic strip about a couples date. Any questions?".

In response she got alot of students shaking their heads. "In that case, I will let you begin".

Everyone got to work, and Max knew what she was doing; Hatred.

* * *

Fang day dreamed in History as Simon doodled. Their teacher Miss Ward (Pronounced Word) kept going on and on about her favourite event in history.

At first she couldn't stop talking about the rules, and now her favourite event. This was so painful. He couldn't, wait till next period ; Lunch. He was hungry and this boring thing they call History made him starving.

He watched the clock on the wall with such intense, Simon thought it might crack.

* * *

The bell rang for Lunch as Ella walked out of her class, Design with Nudge along her side.

Nudge was a very bubbly character mixing well with Ella's shyness. She wasn't too shy, just a bit.

They walked into the cafeteria and searched for someone they knew. Ella spotted Iggy with Max and Stephanie. She dragged Nudge by her hand as she approached the table.

"Hey, I am Monique Tiffany, but people call me Nudge. I love the colour PINK! LIKE OMG! THE BEST COLOUR IN THE WORLD! Don't you think?". Nudge introduced herself.

"Hi, I am Maximum Nora Martinez, but call me Max. Oh and pink makes me wanna barf". She responded.

"Hi, I am Stephanie and nice to meet you".

"Sup, I am the one and only Igster". Iggy said with a wink.

"Ignore him, thats James, but people call him Iggy".

Iggy placed his hand on his heart as he gasped dramatically. "How dare you try to ignore the awesome Iggy".

Nudge ignored him as Gazzy walked into the cafeteria with a goofy smile on his face. Nudge yelled his name getting his attention, and called him over.

He joined the table, and the introductions began once again.

A few tables away, at the popular table, Fang looked back at Max's laughing face, as Lissa envied the happiness at that table.

* * *

Max, Iggy and Nudge walked towards the Music Room for their next class. Music was one of Max's favourite subjects, she loved singing.

Individual seats lined up in rows of 5. The room was huge, about a quarter of the room was seats, and the next 3 quarters were instruments and a stage along with the teachers desk.

Nudge sat down at a random seat with Iggy behind her. Max followed and sat behind Iggy.

"Hello, I am Mrs Hindall, and I am your music teacher for the year. I am going to get you guys straight into the Music Concert preparation".

"I have seen your audition videos and they were al wonderful. I would like the following people to sing a solo: Maximum Nora Martinez, Matt Clayton, Jenny Ling, Manish Singh, and Monique Tiffany.

"You may choose your songs, and practise. I want Matt and Maximum singing a duet, as well as Maximum and Manish. Jenny will do a duet with Monique. Kyle will also perform a duet with Maximum. Monique and Kyle will do a duet together. James will be our drummer, while Monique will be at the piano".

The teacher went on and on as she explained about the concert. Max knew exactly what song she would be singing for her solo.

* * *

**How was it? Good or Bad? Tell me in your reviews. I need 3 reviews before I update. If I get less than 3 reviews I will take like 2 weeks to update. 3 or more than ASAP. **

**Please review and if you have any suggestions or ideas, feel free to tell me :)**

** Guess the song**

_**It took so long just to feel alright  
Remember how to put back the light in my eyes  
I wish I had missed the first time that we kissed  
Cause you broke all your promises  
And now you're back  
You don't get to get me back**_

Who do you think you are


	7. Chapter 7

**Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeey Readers, hows it going? Well I am back with another chapter, I love reading your reviews, so keep them coming. Thanks to everyone who has been supportive towards my story. I love you all.**

**The song was Jar Of Hearts by Christina Perri. Congrats to bailar, Spread My Wings And Fly, My-Username-Sucks14, Crazyvegasgirl, for getting the song right. **

**It seems that some of you were confused about the Music Concert order, woops. But don't worry, today, in Music the whole order will be revealed. **

**Now towards the Disclaimer. *Drum Roll***

**Disclaimer: Thats right people, I still don't own Maximum Ride or its Characters. Yeah, I know, how devastating :( **

**Claimer: Atleast, I own the plot, and my OC's, thats something right?**

**PS. Sorry, If I forgot your name for the song contest, please tell me if I have. **

* * *

_Love that we cannot have is the love that lasts the longest, hurts the deepest, and feels the strongest. _

* * *

_Previously On The Darlings In Love:_

_"Hey, I am Brigid". She finally introduced herself._

_The "hot" boy turned towards Brigid and scanned her body, a confused look came across his face._

_"Hi, I am Ryan Davis". He responded._

_"Well, in that case I don't have to do any explaining. This whole week, we will be working for that. The theme for this week is Love or Hatred. You have to choose an emotion and paint, draw, whatever you want. For example if you were doing Love, you could do a comic strip about a couples date. Any questions?"._

_In response she got alot of students shaking their heads. "In that case, I will let you begin"._

_Everyone got to work, and Max knew what she was doing; Hatred._

_A few tables away, at the popular table, Fang looked back at Max's laughing face, as Lissa envied the happiness at that table._

_The teacher went on and on as she explained about the concert. Max knew exactly what song she would be singing for her solo._

* * *

**Chapter 7 :) Enjoy**

* * *

Everyone was working on the concert, surprisingly no one was mucking around. Max could tell even the teacher was surprised. When the teacher first told us the actual whole order, everyone got a bit too hyped up, and the room was utter chaos. It was shocking to see everyone working and concentrating. Yeah, there was chatter, but it was on task.

For our concert, we will all start off with a group performance. Yours truly will do a solo. Yeah Buddy! Iggy will do a solo on the drums, he was really happy about that.

Our music teacher didn't want there to be just singing, but some instrumentals. Yup, thats how awesome our teacher is.

Nudge and Kyle will sing a duet, I still don't know what song they are doing. They are whispering in the corner, so quiet, its hard to hear. They are the only ones that don't know what song they are doing.

What? You guys really thought I will reveal our songs? Its a surprise.

After Nudge's and Kyle's duet, Jenny will sing a solo. Manish will do a solo after Jenny.

Matt and I will sing a duet, YAY! I cant wait for the duet. Wow, I am waaaaay to excited for this, aren't I?

Straight after our duet, Matt will sing a solo. Nudge will do a piano performance, along with Jenny. Jenny's twin sister Julia, will play the flute in the performance.

Nudge will then sing a solo, followed by another solo from me. Then, Jenny and Nudge will sing a duet. Kyle and I will perform a duet followed by Manish and I. Jenny will than perform her solo followed by another solo from me.

We will all finish with a group performance, ending with a bang.

* * *

Simon, Ryan and Fang sat in their seats in the Theatre. Their Drama teacher was explaining to them about their play.

"We will be acting out: Macbeth. One of Shakespear's finest works." Exclaimed their teacher.

"There are 17 Main character roles in this play. There are scripts underneath your seats. Choose any line or 2 and practise them of the character you wish to play. You can have a back up character if you wish incase you do not get the role you wished of. The auditions will be held today in the theatre at 4pm sharp. Yes, I do understand that there is little time to practise, but we do not have enough time. So therefore I would like if you all got to work". Mrs Larsen instructed.

Everyone spread out, to read about their characters and rehearse their lines. Mrs Larsen sighed and set of towards her desk to work on the play.

* * *

The bell rang through out the school ringing loudly alarming students of their next period. Max stuffed her Music notes she done for her performances into her bag and ran out into the corridor, heading towards Maths. She groaned as reality dawned on her. She sucked at Maths. Yay Me! She thought sarcastically.

Max knew Stephanie had maths next period, when she would be in boring social studies zoning out. She headed to Maths along with Iggy.

Gazzy came running towards them huffing and puffing, trying to catch his breath.

"What do you guys have next?". Gazzy asked as he finally controlled his breathing and stood up straight.

"Maths with Mrs. Durkin". Iggy answered for them.  
"Cool, so am I". Gazzy replied.

The trio walked towards Maths laughing and cracking jokes.

* * *

Fang zipped his bag up after putting in his script for Macbeth. He walked out of the theatre leaving Simon and Ryan behind. He walked across the school towards the Mathematics block for Maths.

The second bell rang informing Fang he was late for Maths. He hoped his teacher Mrs. Durkin wasn't one of those cranky strict teachers. He didn't need his parents grounding him once they returned from their monthly "business" trip.

A scowl was on his face as he bumped into the Stephanie chick that was in his home room.  
"Sorry," she whispered while running away, without sparing another glance towards him.

* * *

"Hello everyone. I am Mrs. Durkin your Maths teacher for the year. We all will have loads of fun this year, since I am no cranky strict old teacher". She laughed as she introduced herself.

Max watched her maths teacher carefully. She was no cranky teacher we all hate and that was obvious. She looked like she was in her early 30s.

Fang barged into the room startling everyone. He apologised for being late and seated himself in the back corner of the room.

Fang looked ahead at Max from his seat. He sighed and put his head back down.

* * *

**Soooo? How was it? Auditions will be in the next chapter. I need 5 reviews before I update :) So keep them coming. Any questions? Please ask me. **

**What song is this?**

_**Just come on back  
And come on home  
It ain't super smart to leave me alone  
Light a flare, pick up the phone  
I'm like a stoner babe without my bong  
**__**Are you hiding in the closet**__**  
Are you underneath the bed  
Did you go for a long walk off a short pier  
How come you're not here  
Should I worry you've been bitten  
Or somebody got you high  
Quick come back  
Or I might just die**_

**Enjoy :) **

**R'n'R people**


	8. Chapter 8

**A big hello to all my lovely readers. Yup, thats right, I love you all. Thanks to everyone thats reviewed/favourited/followed my fan fiction. A big thanks to all the people that have supported me and my story. The song lyrics in Chapter 6 were Jar Of Hearts like I mentioned in the last chapter, however I didn't mention Purplepeyton who got the song correct. Woops. The song in the last chapter was: How Come Your Not Here by P!nk. Congrats to PURPLEPEYTON for getting the song correct. Woah...two mentions in one chapter...impressive ;)**

**Everyone, please do check out my new story: What Shall I Call This Love - s/9063508/1/What-Shall-I-Call-This-Love**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride or its characters. Get that in your head people, sheesh -.-**

**Claimer: I only own the plot and my awesome OC's ;) **

* * *

_The most painful part of leaving the person you love it that they'll never come after you._

* * *

**Chapter 8**

* * *

Fang went and sat down in the back corner of the Maths classroom. He couldn't take his eyes of Max. Why? He thought. Why, was he acting like this? Why couldn't stop thinking about the same chick who called him emo? He sighed and hung his head low.

* * *

**Time skip to auditions...**

* * *

Students leaned against the wall, on sat on the floors of the corridor outside the theatre. Some were going over their lines, while some prayed to get the roles.

Simon sighed wondering why the roles mattered so much for them, it wasn't like it was for a movie.

Mrs Larsen walked out into the corridor with a clipboard in her head.

"Hello everyone, glad to see that a good number of you all would like to audition for the play". Mrs Larsen said scanning everyone in the corridor.

"This will be the order of the auditions today. "

"

1. Brenda Kelly (Lady Macbeth)  
2. Buster Milani (Banquo)  
3. Danielle Monroe (Lady Macbeth)  
4. Devon Beard (Murderer)  
Thomas (Macduff)  
6. Henry Owl (Lennox)  
Fastnedge (Ross)  
8. Jared Weems (Donalbain)  
9. Jarred Heelam (Macbeth)  
Williams (Porter)  
11. Liam Fonell (Malcolm)  
12. Lissa (Witch)  
Mcamish (Hecate)  
14. Mathew Billington (Malcolm)  
15. Mia Magsambol (Lady Macduff)  
Li ( Muderer)  
17. Monica Magsambol (Witch)  
18. Monica Siriphone (Hecate)  
Beard (Murderer)  
20. Nicholas Ride (Macbeth)  
21. Phoebe Monroe (Witch)  
22. Ricky Adams (Fleance)  
23. Robert Raika (King Duncan)  
24. Ryan Davis (King Duncan)  
25. Samuel Ventura (Murderer)  
26. Sean Henry (Murderer)  
27. Selina Huang (Witch)  
28. Shikani Adams (Lady Macduff)  
29. Simon Jackson (Banquo)  
30. Stephanie Myers (Witch)  
31. Susie Rustin (Lady Macbeth)" The teacher called out.

"Mr. Ross, and Miss Howard will be helping me out with the auditions".

* * *

"Brenda Kelly, Lady Macbeth?". Mrs Larsen asked .

"Yes". A voice rang out from the back of the line. A girl with red fiery hair walked ahead shoving past people. She looked to be at the age of 16 or 17. Her blue reading glasses gave her a smart look. She followed the teacher into the theatre.

"You may begin, when you are ready" Instructed Mr. Ross

Brenda coughed before starting the lines she had practise. "Thou 'rt mad to say it. Is not thy master with him, who, were't so. Would have informed for preparation. "

The teachers noted down words on sheets of paper. "Could you please say another line?". Asked Miss Howard, even though it was a command.

"Only look up clear. To alter favor ever is to fear. Leave all the rest to me". Brenda read another line of Lady Macbeth.

* * *

"Hello, my name is Danielle Monroe and I am a sophomore. I am auditioning to play the character of Lady Macbeth.

The teachers nodded signalling that they were ready .

"Was the hope drunk. Wherein you dressed yourself? Hath it slept since? And wakes it now, to look so green and pale. At what it did so freely? From this time. Such I accound thy love. Art thou afeard. To be the same in thine own act adn valor. As thou art in desire? Wouldst thou have that. Which thou esteem'st the ornament of life And live a coward in the thine own esteem. Letting I dare not wait up I would Like the poor ca i th' adage. "** (Sorry, if you don't understand the lines, thats just how they are in the real Macbeth :/ )**

Danielle read her lines, with emotion dripping of every word of her sentence.

* * *

Elijah Thomas walked in holding his script tightly in his hands.

"Tis not for you to hear what I can speak: The repetition, in a womans ear, would as it fell. " Elijah read the lines of Macduff.

He left sending the next person in .

* * *

Lissa Myers strolled in as if she owned the place. Opening her script book she opened up her page. Her eyes scanned her lines thoroughly.

Pulling her eyes away from the sentences she looked up.

"When shall we three meet again? In thunder, lightning, or in rain? ". She spoke.

The teachers scribbled more notes today.

* * *

Max set up her art equipment to start her art assignment. She was portraying the emotion Hate.

She picked up her brush and let the art of painting flow her away.

Music blasted out of her speakers as she painted.

Singing along to the lyrics she painted.

Painting and Music stole her away from the rest of the world.

* * *

**Yes. I am aware that I havent updated in like a month now and that was because I was moving and all and I also didnt update because the lack of reviews. I am also aware of the fact that the chapter was rushed and the ending was abrupt. So my humble apologises to you all. **

**Please, please review. I will only update if I get 5 reviews. Thanks **

**Guess the lyrics ;) **

_**She wants me to come over  
I can tell her eyes don't lie  
She's calling me in the dark  
She moves us around the room where the lights turn like the sky  
Confidence like a rock star**_

_**I wanna put my hands on her hands**_  
_**Feel the heat from her skin**_  
_**Get reckless in the starlight**_  
_**I'm moving to the beat of her heart**_  
_**I was so lost until tonight, tonight**_


	9. Important: Don't worry wont bore you

No. This isnt an update unfortunately. However, if things go by plan, I will update in a day or two. I know I havent in such a long time. I am planning something big for you all. Not just for The Darlings In Love but also my other story What Shall I Call This Love. I am also trying to get a beta reader who will be able to edit all my chapters. So, I have just been busy about that.

- Miss Fallen-Talent :)


	10. Chapter 9

**Heeeey,**

**I am late? Yes, I am very sorry. Why has the up date been late? Beta thingy, still working on it. Also like I mentioned in my earlier AN, I have something big coming up for you all. **

**Thank you to everyone that reviewed Chapter 8. Was a pleasure to read them so please keep them coming. Congrats to Purplepeyton for guessing the song correctly. I Found You by Wanted. Also congrats to Lover53 for getting that correctly as well. **

* * *

_~ Should I smile because you're my friend or cry because that's all we'll ever be? ~_

* * *

**Chapter 9**

**Previously on The Darlings In Love:**

**At The Auditioning:  
**

_Lissa Myers strolled in as if she owned the place. Opening her script book she opened up her page. Her eyes scanned her lines thoroughly._

_Pulling her eyes away from the sentences she looked up._

_"When shall we three meet again? In thunder, lightning, or in rain? ". She spoke._

_The teachers scribbled more notes today._

**Max's Room:**

_Max set up her art equipment to start her art assignment. She was portraying the emotion Hate._

_She picked up her brush and let the art of painting flow her away._

_Music blasted out of her speakers as she painted._

_Singing along to the lyrics she painted._

_Painting and Music stole her away from the rest of the world._

* * *

Students walked in and out of the theatre auditioning for their parts. They carried the same fear and anxiety although some walked in with overconfidence. Sometimes, not the best thing.

"Hello, I am Jake Fastnedge and I am auditioning for the part of Ross".

" His absence sir, lays blame upon his promise. Please 't your highness. To grace us with your royal company".

"Thank you Mr. Fastnedge. You may leave. Could you please get Nicholas Ride?". Spoke Mrs. Larsen.

"Hello, I am Nicholas Ride and I am auditioning for the part of Macbeth". Fang spoke, his voice firm full of confidence.

"You may begin".

"Prithee, see there! Behold! Look! Lo! How say you? Why, what care I? If thou canst nod, speak too. If charnel houses and our graves must send those that we bury back, our monuments shall be the maws of kites."

"Mr. Ride could please act out another line for us?". Requested one of the teachers however Fang knew, it wasn't a request, it was more of a command.

Fang nodded as he flipped through the pages of his scipt.

"Blood hath been shed ere now, i' th' olden time, ere humane statute purged the gentle weal; ay, and since too, murders have been performed. Too terrible for the ear. The time has been that, when the brains were out, the man would die. And there an end. But now they rise again. With twenty mortal murders on their crowns and push us from our stools. This is more strange than such a murder is".

The teachers smiled big and clapped for him.

Fang did his hot half smile as he mentally threw a party. He exited the theatre and into the crowded hallways.

* * *

Ryan Davis walked in and introduced himself. "I am auditioning for King Duncan". He smiled big and fake coughed before he spoke his lines.

" See, see, our honored hostess! The love that follows us sometime is our trouble, which still we thank as love. Herein I teach you how you shall bid God 'ild us for your pains, and thank us for your trouble"

* * *

"Hola, I am Shikani Adams and I am auditioning for Lady Macduff".

She looked down and took a deep breath and started her lines.

"Poor bird! Thou 'dst never fear the bet nor lime, the pitfall nor the gin".

* * *

"Hey, my name is Stephanie Myers and I am a freshman. The character I will be portraying will be one of the witches". Stephanie spoke a smile plastered on her face.

" (dancing in a circle) The weird sisters, hand in hand, posters of the sea and land, thus do go about, about, thrice to thine and thrice to mine. And thrice again, to make up nine. Peace! The charm's would up".

* * *

"Hellooo amazing teachers. The names Simon Jackson and I am trying out for the role of Banquo".

Mrs Larsen sighed and asked Simon to continue.

" O treachery! Fly, good Fleance, fly, fly, fly! Thou may 'st revenge. O slave!".

* * *

**So how was it amigos? I know I know, it was short and a filler chapter, but remember, something big is coming up so stay tuned. Hopefully you liked that chapter :) If you have any suggestions please tell me. Any questions? Please ask me. PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Guess this song...**

_Somebody else_  
_'Round everyone else_  
_Your watchin' your back_  
_Like you can't relax_  
_You tryin' to be cool_  
_You look like a fool to me_  
_Tell me_


	11. Chapter 10

**A big hello to all my amazing readers. My email has been disabled so I could access my account. That also means I cant reply to your old reviews :c #sadlife. HOWEVER! I am back now! So everythings okay! Back for good. My chapters that I had written went down the drain sadly. But that doesn't mean I stop writing. So I am back. This chapter is pretty awful, but the next one will blow you all away. c: Oh and congrats to the following people for guessing the song correctly: Dontjudgemeirock, Marshmallowpies, AWESOME DUDE 2oo, The song was Complicated by Avril Lavigne. **

* * *

Her paintbrush carefully and delicately brushed against her white canvas. Colours blending into each other. Her voice rang out through the room as she sang along to the lyrics of songs blasting off her ipod.

_Although it hurts_  
_I'll be the first to say that I was wrong_  
_Oh, I know I'm probably much too late_  
_To try and apologize for my mistakes_  
_But I just want you to know_

_I hope he buys you flowers_  
_I hope he holds your hand_  
_Give you all his hours_  
_When he has the chance_  
_Take you to every party_  
_'Cause I remember how much you loved to dance_  
_Do all the things I should have done_  
_When I was your man_  
_Do all the things I should have done_  
_When I was your man_

* * *

Lissa skimmed through the art magazine in hope for some ideas. She screamed in frustration, angry regarding her current situation. Why? Why does this always happen to me?

She cussed herself for being so stupid. How hard could it be? Just paint something that portrays the emotion love or hate. Simple right? But what would she be painting? A heart? Everyone does that. For once, Lissa wanted to be original.

What comes to your mind when you think of love? Uh, Sex?

Wow. Amazing. Your talking to yourself now.

Love? Love huh? Lovebirds?

"OMG! I GOT IT! I SHOULD PAINT LOVE BIRDS!".

Lissa let out a high pitched squeak and rushed off to start of her painting.

* * *

Stephanie walked into Max's houses without an invitation. She ran straight to Max's bedroom.

"Hola! Maxiepoo. Howya doing?". She greeted Max.

"Hey Steph. Good." Max replied without taking her eyes off the painting.

"Hows it turning out?". Stephanie asked Max critically looking at the painting.

"I guess, its good so far.".

" I agree". For the first time, Max pried her attention away from the art canvas and looked at Stephanie.

"Hows your so far". Max asked interested.

"Its a masterpiece". Stephanie informed smiling and lying down on the bed.

"Really? What is it? A plain canvas that you havent even touched?". Max asked mockingly.

"Pretty much". At Stephanie's response both the girls cracked up.

* * *

He kicked the soccer ball into the goal.

Students clapped and cheered.

"Well done Fangy-poo". Iggy congratulated snickering at Fang's nickname.

Fang glared at Iggy making him cringe. "Weow...calm your floobs **(Flabs + Boobs) **Fangles". Iggy said.

"Floobs? What the fuck is wrong with you?". Fang asked with the what the fuck look on his face. "What isn't wrong with me Fangles?". Iggy responded.

"Why are you my friend again?". Fang asked sighing as he ran of towards his position.

"CAUSE I AM AMAZING!". Iggy yelled at the top of his lungs giving him some weird looks from people.

Fang smirked and wondered, how did he become friends with some guy he just met? He had to admit though. Iggy was some guy.

* * *

"So are you going to do another painting?". Stephanie asked Max as she looked up at the ceiling clearly bored.

"Yeah, planning to do one on the moon after I am finished with this".

"Wanna watch a movie?". Stephanie asked

"Sure".

A few minutes later, they sat down in the living room to watch Pitch Perfect.

* * *

"A one two three four". Guided the team captain.

"Legs out, criss-cross, and then open. Hand up and bring it down and bend down. Your chest should be able to touch your thigh".

Nudge followed the instructions as she followed the steps. Ella stood behind Nudge carefully following the choreography.

"OKAY! 5 MINUTE BREAK!". Tyasha, their cheerleading captain yelled out.

Nudge and Ella ran towards the side and gulped down water.

"OMG! Loving cheer leading. We should have totes got Max and Stephanie to join. Dont ya think?". Nudge said rambling.

"I don't know about Stephanie but I do know that Max, would never do cheer leading". Ella responded still sipping her water.

* * *

"AAAAAAHHHHHH! I HAVE BEEN SHOT WITH MEXICAN FOOD!". The girls laughed as they quoted their favourite scenes from the movie pitch perfect.

"Ooh ooh hows this. *cough* Okay. "

"Cynthia Rose: I have a confession to make.

Fat Amy: Oh, here it comes. Lesbihonest.

Cynthia Rose: This is hard for me to admit to you guys, but for the past two years, I have had a serious gambling problem.

Fat Amy: Wait... what?

Cynthia Rose: It all started when I broke up with my girlfriend.

Fat Amy: Whoop, there it is!"

"My Turn! I'm gonna kill him! Finish him like a cheesecake".

"AHAHAHAHAHAHHA!".

They spent rest of their laughing and quoting.

* * *

**Please please review. I want 5 reviews before I update c: Hate it? Review and tell me. Love it? Tell me. Critical reviews are appreciate c: **

**Guess the song?**

_It's not a walk in the park  
to love each other  
But when our fingers interlock,  
Can't deny, can't deny you're worth it  
'Cause after all this time, I'm still into you_

_I should be over all the butterflies_  
_But I'm into you (I'm into you)_  
_And baby even on our worst nights_  
_I'm into you (I'm into you)_


End file.
